Worse Things
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Pepper remembers a certain experinces between her and Tony. Probably OOC.


Summary: Inspired by the line "Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." One of the many times Pepper remembers something her boss did. Probably OOC. Meant to some extent to be a parody.

**Worse Things**

"Let's face it, it's not the worst thing you've caught me doing," Tony said in response to the shocked looked sketched over Pepper's face. He simply over looked it as he called her over to discuss what he was currently doing. Pepper quickly shook herself out of her state, and stayed down with Tony talking for several hours. When he had finished, she took it as her cue to return to her room for the night. Thinking about it, Tony had been absolutely right to say that she had caught him doing worse things. Some tended to be quite amusing, while the other tended to be disturbing. She sighed, preparing herself for a night of sleep, hoping that she would be able to get a peaceful night. However, her wish was not granted.

_It was New Year's Eve, and the Stark home had been flooded with people. Pepper had been in the mist of it, keeping an eye on an overly drunk Tony. She rolled her eyes. He hardly ever had self control when it came to parties and drinks. It wasn't til the guest had left when she realized that she had lost track of where Tony had gone off to. She sighed, knowing that he would be up to something reckless if she couldn't find him. She laughed to herself as she remembered the time he had fallen over into one of his cars and ended up curled up in the back seat. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, she hoped. _

_She had searched almost the entire house hold looking for Tony, but couldn't find him anywhere. She sighed to herself, wondering what he had gotten himself into. She continued to search, but then decided to go ahead and look for him in his work area. She walked down to the lab, hoping that he wouldn't have done anything to wild while he was down there. However, nothing could of prepared her for what she was going to find. "Tony?" she called out, in hope that he would respond to her. She sighed after a few moments of silence. "Tony?" she called out again. That time, she heard a whisper somewhere in the room. "Come out Tony," she stated, not wanting to play one of his weird games._

_She turned on the main light, hoping that he would come into sight when she did. However, he remained hidden from her view. "Mr. Stark!" she called out, growing a little bit irritated with Tony. It had been at least ten minutes since she had made her way down, and yet he still refused to come out of his hiding spot. "Tony, your twenty-one. A little too old to be playing hide and seek. The party is over and everything is gone. Don't you think you should be retirting to bed now?" she only heard him mumble something once more for a response. _

_She searched once more, shocked to find him under one of his desks. In his hands was a pot plant, and he was stroking the outside of it gently. She groaned, trying to figure out how drunk he was. "Mr. Stark?" she asked, trying to figure out what he was muttering. She scrunched down next to him in order to get a clearer understanding. _

_"My beautiful, wonderful," he muttered under his breath. Pepper gave him a strange, bewildered look. She couldn't believe that he was actually "hitting" on a plant holder. She gently began to peel it away from his arms, recieving a disapproving groan from Tony. She ignored it, placing the pot plant on top of the table. _

_"Come along, Tony," she said, extending her hand for him to grab onto. He took it, but rather then standing up, pulled her into his arms. Pepper tried to gently push away, but it only made him hold on tighter. She sighed, trying to figure out how much longer it would be until he passed out. Shortly after the thought passed through her head, she felt his hands reach up and place themselves on either side of her face. She tried to figure out what he was doing, just as he pressed his lips against hers. She was in shock from it for a moment, before she gently pulled away from his kiss. The moment that she did, he collapsed into her arms. Pepper had gently tugged him back upstairs and placed him onto the sofa, letting him sleep there for the night. _

Pepper smiled to herself as she remembered the events of that night. After she had climbed into her bed, she began to shake it out of her mind. Tony had been more right then he knew when he had said she had seen stranger things then the Iron Man suit. She just wished that he knew the events of the night. The kiss had been perfect, even though it shouldn't of ever happened. She wondered if he had kissed her only because she had taken away the object he had been toying with shortly before. Still, she would never forget it.


End file.
